Harry Potter: Stand Alone Complex
by Poena Polaris
Summary: Harry didn't use the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix, instead he used the killing curse and forever changed his light destiny to that of darkness. Independent!DarknotEvil!Powerful!HarryRated M for possible future content...


**Stand Alone Complex**

Authored By: Poena Polaris

**Summary:** Harry didn't use the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix, instead, he used the killing curse and forever changed his destiny. Independent!DarknotEvil!Harry [Has nothing but the title in common with Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex

**Author's Note: **Just a little idea that sprung up to the back of my head, enjoy.

_Chapter 1: Getting Away With Murder_

"_Ah_. . . . did you _love_ him, little baby Potter!"

Hatred rose in Harry such as he had never known before. He flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Bellatrix screamed as the sickly-green curse sped towards her. She had not expected this! She hadn't thought that the boy had the guts to cast the very same curse that plagued his nightmares, but she was wrong. The curse tore through her, her soul, leaving a horror filled expression forever frozen onto her face.

"Didn't think I could do it, did you Bellatrix!?" Harry shouted to the dead body, a sick glee within him at repaying her favor.

"You didn't think I could _kill_, did you bitch!?" he bellowed malignantly, happy at the pain she must have felt in realizing she would be unable to return to her master, to serve him.

Harry turned away, hearing clapping, only to come to the sight of Voldemort gazing upon him approvingly.

"Bravo, Potter, _bravo_!" the twisted man shouted gleefully, seemingly nonchalant about his 'most loyal servant's' death.

Suddenly Voldemort's gaze turned malicious and he spoke deathly quietly "Where is my prophecy?"

"I destroyed it Voldemort." Harry spoke. "Just like I'll destroy _you_." He said, venom dripping from his words.

"I see you speak the truth, you have destroyed it, I can see it within your worthless mind. . . ." Voldemort spoke softly. "But I have no reason to fear _you_, you cannot destroy I, Lord Voldemort" he finished triumphantly.

"No matter, I can obtain the prophecy through other means." Voldemort revealed. "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long Potter, it's time to end you." the Dark Lord spoke hatefully.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Tom bellowed.

To Harry time seemed to have stopped almost, the curse was flying towards him still, but slower. No matter what he was not going to allow himself to die here, he still hadn't gotten his parent's revenge.

"_NO_!" Harry shouted. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" he screamed, his own killing curse heading towards a shocked Voldemort.

As the two curses neared each other, one of the statues within the Atrium jumped in between them, taking the curses and exploding into pieces.

They both knew that only a few people were capable of such magic, and turned slowly to the source, though their eyes never wandered from their enemy but a second to confirm their suspicions.

There he stood, Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry." Albus said. "I see that you have managed to. . . . subdue Mrs. Lestrange, although I don't particularly agree with the way in which you did so."

"Tom." Dumbledore acknowledged, turning towards the Dark Lord.

"_Fool!_" Voldemort spat, though he knew that it was only because of Albus that Potter hadn't gotten the chance to flee due to _Priori Incantatum_. "Why do you always have to interfere in my plans!" the wizard hissed.

"Because Tom, I made a grave mistake with you, and I _must_ correct it." the Headmaster spoke wisely.

And so the battle between the current greatest wizards of the century began.

"Stand aside Harry!" Dumbledore spoke, his voice sounding somewhat frightened.

Harry jumped behind a statue and watched the battle from behind it.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort hissed loudly, the green jet of light sped towards Dumbledore who dodged and then did. . . . something, that Harry couldn't see from his vantage point, but he could feel it, and it was powerful. Voldemort flicked his wand to conjure a shining silver shield the size of his body, blocking whatever it was that Dumbledore had sent with a deep, gonglike note.

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore spoke calmly as he strode towards Voldemort as if he was not even in a battle. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit -"

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" Voldemort snarled angrily.

"Of course there is Tom," Dumbledore continued strolling, speaking calmly as if this were not a battle, and he were not a warrior in it. "It is your greatest failure, not being able to comprehend things that are worse than death."

Another jet of green light flew out from behind Voldemort's shield but one of the many statues of the fountain jumped out in front of it and took the hit, shattering into hundreds of pieces.

No sooner did the statue break then Dumbledore sent a whiplike flame towards Voldemort that wrapped around the Dark Lord and his silver shield. It looked as if Dumbledore had the upper-hand until the whip of flame turned into a deadly serpent, Harry heard Voldemort hiss in parseltongue "Release me."

Voldemort vanished. The snake reared it's head back to attack Dumbledore -

There was a burst of flame as Voldemort reappeared on the plinth where the five statues had once resided.

"_Look out!_" Harry yelled, hoping that he might be able to stop Dumbledore's demise.

A jet of green light shot from Voldemort's wand and the snake struck -

Fawkes swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opening his beak wide and swallowing the killing curse whole. He burst into flames and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled, and flightless. Dumbledore flicked his wand, sending the attacking snake flying, the serpent vanished in wisps of dark smoke soon after. Suddenly the water of the fountain surrounded Voldemort, covering him like molten glass.

The Dark Lord knew he had lost this battle and a few of his most loyal servants.

Voldemort fled by apparation.

"Are you all right Harry?" Dumbledore asked, turning to the awed teenager.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Do you think you can teach me to do that?"

"Of course," Dumbledore laughed. "But right now I expect we'll be having some visitors."

At Harry's questioning look Albus decided to explain. "The minister and a group of Aurors are on their way here, they should arrive here soon."

Harry nodded in acceptance, he was about to go lie down before a thought struck him. His friends!

"Are my friends all right, Proffesor!?" Harry asked frantically.

"Yes, yes, you may calm down Harry. They are quite all right, only injured." Dumbledore answered.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry thanked him, Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm telling you Minister! I saw _him_ fighting Voldemort, right there!" called one of the Aurors who were entering the Atrium. Harry whipped around quickly and pointed his wand at them. He then realized that these were Ministry officials so he had nothing to fear except incompetence.

Dumbledore and Fudge exchanged some pleasantries before Fudge turned to Harry.

"Give me your wand boy!" the Minister commanded. The man had heard from one of his Aurors that they had felt Dark Magic emanating from this area, it was routine for the Ministry to do this anyway so it wouldn't look suspicious.

Harry handed him his wand nervously, which only seemed to spur the man on more.

Fudge pointed his wand at Harry's and roared "_Priori Incantato!_"

The first thing that appeared was a green light that hit a statue at the same time of another and destroyed it. The next thing shocked everyone but Harry and Dumbledore. Bellatrix Lestrange was visible, dead.

"_Aha_! So you _have_ been fooling around in the Dark Arts Potter! Off to Azkaban with you!" Fudge shouted triumphantly, thinking he would finally be able to get Harry out of his hair.

"It seems he has cast that spell two times Cornellius," Dumbledore acknowledged. "But you forget that it was in self-defense and that he is only liable for a fine because of it."

Fudge's face dropped and curses spewed out from his mouth until he remembered where he was and controlled himself.

"Yes - well - that will be a fine of 500 galleons to be paid within the next month, Potter." the Minister said glumly.

Harry just nodded dumbly, glad that he was not going to have to be near the Dementors again.

The Auror's and Fudge continued to survey the surrounding area and Dumbledore eventually managed to collect everyone but the deceased Sirius and apparate near Grimmauld Place.

Please Review! I always enjoy reading feedback.


End file.
